Cleric
Description Clerics are the devoted servants of the good Gods of the Realms, gaining their power for miracles via their direct relationship with these entities. By entreating a specific God for favours, not just the one they are closest to, Clerics are able to perform miracles such as healing the sick, smiting the unclean and bolstering their allies. Clerics need to be of good alignment and strong of both will and body, for a Cleric chooses her opponent carefully, she does not slaughter like some deranged Fighter! Clerics are able to defend themselves and others of virtue extremely well using both physical and magical armour and their ability to lay low the Infernal or Undead is unparalleled. Often Clerics dedicate themselves to one God in particular, emulating them or acting in their interests in this world. It is highly recommended all who walk the path of the righteous familiarise themselves with the Gods and their ways first. The relationship between a Cleric and his God grants great power and woe betide the fool who abuses such sacred trust! Permitted Armour: Mail, Leather & Cloth. Head Wizard: ''' Handy '''Deputy Wizard: ?? Stats Skills Guild Hall Location: Northeast off Outlands Road to the east of Drakenwood (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: 4s, sw, w, 2sw, 12w, n, []. Directions from Drakenwood Square: [], s, 12e, 2ne, e, ne, 4n. Guild Features *The Cherrywood Chest, where kindly clergy leave items they donate to others for free. *A holy font that will regenerate MP's. *Statues of gods old and new, some of whom can be "pray"ed to... *Santiago, a vendor. *The occasional free Holy Torch to light your way. *A library full of lore and history. Cleric Miracles These are the blessed abilities available to all Clerics of goodly alignment no matter the personal choice of God, all the Good deities stand together against the darkness and expect the same of their clergy. Dedication Virtually all Clerics will possess a Holy Symbol of the particular God they are dedicated to, which provides the benefits below. Losing a Symbol will cause these benefits to vanish though it may be "entreated" anew. *Restoring MP when an Undead/Demon is slain . *Occasionally provides the "Wrath of the Gods" buff (+24 MP & +10% casting speed) for 5 minutes when the above occurs. *Increases the success chance of all Miracles by 5%. *Improves the effectiveness of all Prayers by 10%. *Improves the effectiveness of all Miracles of ones own God by 10%. Thus the God dictates the Miracles that are the most use via the bonuses from the Symbol. Dedicating to a particular God is the most important choice a Cleric makes and it is only the Goodly deities that provide Clerical Miracles. Note: All Clerics can perform all Miracles, there is no penalty to a Aurian calling down Wrath for instance, just that a dedicated Follower of Jeroth will have a more effective Wrath! Choose wisely... Clerics and Miracles of Auria Auria's knowledge of Healing is the strength these kindly folk pass on to those around them via their blessings and benedictions. A path suited to the intelligent and wise only. Alone life can be hard for the adventuring Aurian, but as a member of a group they shine as beacons of hope and salvation. Clerics and Miracles of Brangwen Brangwens champions are masters of the arts martial, and thus suit those given to exercising their might over anything else. They are ferocious combatants of anything evil, but their studies are lacking elsewhere meaning that they are less capable when it comes time to bandage wounds rather than inflict them... Clerics and Miracles of Caitlin Defenders of the Faith, Caitlin's dedicated paladins place themselves before danger fearlessly and are capable of taking blows that would fell Giants and remaining standing. Their emphasis on defence leaves them at a disadvantage in terms of raw might however, when compared to the other clergies. Clerics and Miracles of Jeroth With righteous fury and cleansing fire do the followers of Jeroth seek justice! A harsh path for the dedicated, driven and strong-willed alone, channeling such raw power can leave them drained and vulnerable. Their raw fury can drive their foes to ruin before then...most of the time. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__